ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Barnyard Moo
Barnyard Moo is a 2022 American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by Nickelodeon Movies, associated with O Entertainment, and released by Paramount Pictures. Directed by Steve Oedekerk with screenplay by writers of Back at the Barnyard Adam Cohen and Tom Sheppard, the film is a sequel to Barnyard (2006) and the sixth installment of the Nickelodeon Cinematic Animated Universe. The story follows Otis and the barnyard gang traveling to San Antonio, Texas to reunite with Otis' first love Daisy. Kevin James, Courteney Cox, Jeff Garcia, Rob Paulsen and Cam Clarke reprise their roles from the first film; with Neil Flynn as the voice of Pig, due to Tino Insana's passing in 2017; along with Leigh‑Allyn Baker reprising her role as Abby from the show. Newcomers include Jordan Peele, Keegan-Michael Key and Raymond Ochoa. Barnyard Moo releases in the United States in RealD 3D and Digital 3-D. The film receives positive reviews for its driven storyline and humor than its predecessor did. This is also the second sequel to a Nickelodeon Movies film to be presented in a 2.40:1 aspect ratio after Rugrats Go Wild. Cast * Kevin James as Otis, a cow with a carefree spirit and leader of the barnyard. He is the ex-husband of Daisy and father of his son Ben. * Courteney Cox as Daisy, Otis' ex-wife and mother of their son Ben. She was absent from the television spin-off Back at the Barnyard, and was replaced by her tomboy counterpart Abby. * Leigh‑Allyn Baker as Abby, Otis' tomboyish girlfriend who becomes resentful of Daisy. * Jeff Garcia as Pip, a Hispanic mouse who is Otis' best friend. * Neil Flynn as Pig, one of Otis' friends. He was previously voiced by Tino Insana in the first film and in the series. * Cam Clarke as Freddy, a paranoid ferret who is one of Otis' friends. * Rob Paulsen as Peck, a rooster who is part of Otis' gang and mostly serves as the voice of reason. ** Paulsen also provides the voice of one of the pizza delivery men. * Jordan Peele as Edward "Eddy", an intelligent cat. * Keegan-Michael Key as Roger, a mouse who is friends with Ed. * Raymond Ochoa as Ben II, Otis and Daisy's son who was named after Otis' late father. Other cast members from the first film include Dom Irrera as Duke, Fred Tatasciore as Farmer Buyer, Jason Marsden (replacing S. Scott Bullock) as Eddy, Maurice LaMarche as Igg, John DiMaggio as Bud, Maria Bamford as Nora Beady, director Steve Oedekerk as Eugene Beady and Nathan Beady, and Nathaniel Stroman as Root. Danny Glover provides the voice of Miles for a brief flashback. Archival recordings of Sam Elliott saying Ben's signature line are present. Category:2022 films Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:American comedy films Category:American sequel films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Films about animals Category:Films set in Texas Category:Road movies Category:Nickelodeon animated films Category:Nickelodeon Cinematic Animated Universe films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas